Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you
by Romancetrionic
Summary: AU. Different people has different perspectives of life and love but it is the difference that makes each of our stories unique. Four people found it, treasured it, disregard it and after 3 years when they meet again what would happen? would it be the same? Naruhina and Sasusaku
1. Time Skips and Meetings

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! So this is a multi-chapter fic. So here goes the first one. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The first ramen came hurtling toward the back window of the truck as Naruto hit the gas and the truck leaped forward, fishtailing, tires growing dirt into the air. The bowl of ramen landed with deadly accuracy, splattering the contents on the back window.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke "What is that old man doing? Spilling ramen! Such a waste! If I'd known he's just gonna throw it. I should have ask him earlier."

Sasuke's massive shoulders shook as he smirked "As I recall, you tried to hit on his daughter"

"Hey! I'm not hitting on her! Naruto pointed out. He took the highway, a thin ribbon of a road , twisting and turning  
along the cliffs above the ocean.

It was impossible to go fast on the switchbacks although Naruto knew the road well. He maneuvered around a sharp curve setting up for the next turn. It ran uphill and nearly doubled back. The mountain swelled on his right, a high bank grown over with emerald green grasses and breathtaking colors from the explosion of wildflowers. On his left a narrow ribbon of trail meandered along the cliffs to drop away to the wide expanse of blue ocean with its whitecaps and booming waves

"Hey! Is that Hyuga?" Sasuke said

"Neji?" Naruto asked?

"the girl dobe" Sasuke muttered

"That can't be her." Naruto said as he hastily rolled down his window and craned his neck, gawking unashamedly. He could  
only see the back of the rider, who was dressed all in white and had a long black hair.

His heart pounded. His mouth went dry. Only Hinata could get away with wearing white and riding a horse so close to the side of the road. It had to be her. He slowed down the truck to get a better look as he went by, turning down the radio at the same time.

"Dobe! Watch where you're going!" Sasuke yelled, bracing himself as the truck flew off the road and rolled straight into the  
grass covered bank. It halted abruptly. Both men were slammed back in their seats and held prisoner by their seatbelts.

"Damn!" Naruto roared. He turned to Sasuke. "Are you alright teme?"

"No deadlast!, you ran us off the road gawking at Hinata Hyuga again!

"Naruto-kun? Good heavens, are you hurt? I can go out and go for help"

Hinata's voice was everything he remembered. Soft. Melodic. Meant for long nights and satin sheets. Naruto turned his head to look at her. To drink her in. It had been 3 long years since he had spoken with her. She stood beside his truck , reins looped in her hand, her large pale eyes anxious.

He couldn't help but notice she had the most beautiful skin.

Flawless.

Perfect.

It looked so soft, he wanted to stroke his finger down her cheek just to see if she was real.

"I'm fine Hinata." It was a miracle he found his voice. His tongue seemed  
to stick to the roof of his mouth. "I must have tried to take the turn a little too fast."

A snort of derision came from Sasuke's side of the truck. "You were driving like a turtle."

"Sasuke? Are you hurt?" Hinata sounded anxious

Determined to get her away from Sasuke, Naruto hastily shoved the door open  
with more force. The door thumped soundly against Hinata's legs. She jumped back, the horse half reared  
and Sasuke smirked like the bastard he was.

Naruto groaned. He never failed. He was an Army ranger, had been in service for years, running covert missions where his life depended on his physical skills and his cool demeanor, yet he always managed to feel clumsy in front of Hinata.

He unfolded a large frame, towering over her, feeling like a giant.

Hinata was always perfect.

Poised.

Articulate.

Graceful.

There she was, looking beautifully dressed all in white with her hair attractively windblown . She was the only person in the world who could make him lose his cool and raise his temperature at the same time just by smiling.

"Sasuke's fine Hinata" Naruto assured her

She sent him a quick smile over her shoulder, turning her head slightly while she tried to calm the nervous horse  
"Just how many accidents have you been, Naruto-kun? It seems that on the rare occasions I've seen you, over the last few years, your poor vehicle has been crunched."

It was true, but it was her fault. Hinata acted as some sort of catalyst for strange behavior.

He was good at everything.

Everything.

Unless Hinata was around- then he could barely managed to speak properly.

"I had no idea you were in town Hinata" Anko at the grocery store had mentioned Tenten was back, as well as Ino, but Anko hadn't said a word about Hinata or Sakura.

"Tenten came back for a visit and you know how close we girls are, we get together as often as possible" She shrugged, a  
simple enough gesture but on her it it was damned sexy.

"Are you going to be staying very long this visit?" He held his breath waiting for her answer. Sasuke snickered. Naruto sent him a this-is-important so dont bother look.

"Ive actually decided to stay and make Konoha my home base. I'm tired of wandering. I'm ready to come home again."

Hinata smiled. She had perfect teeth to go with her perfect skin. Naruto found himself grinning at the thought of Hinata  
living in their hometown permanently.

"And oh Sakura would be here too next week, she said she'll finally have a break from modelling."  
She laughed softly. The sound did interesting things on his body.

"Sakura huh?" Naruto said eyeing Sasuke who stiffens hearing the name.


	2. Tongue-tied and Feelings

**Author's note: **

I'm really inspired with Naruto Manga Chapter 641.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey! Hinata is that you?" Hinata turned to watch one of her childhood friends' car behind the pickup truck.

Naruto watch her face mainly because he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. Her smile was gracious, friendly even,  
but he was aware even before he turned his head that the man getting out of the car, from the voice alone is Kiba Inuzuka- his classmate in highschool. It occured to him he knew Hinata far too well, her every expression. And that meant he had spent too much time watching her. Hinata was smiling.

"So how are you Hinata?" Kiba leaned over to brush a casual kiss along Hinata's cheek. Although he knew Kiba well enough, he still put a blatantly possessive hand on Hinata's back.

Kiba ignored Naruto's body language. He looked around as if expecting Hinata's friends to appear. He broke in his reverie when Hinata spoke "I'm fine Kiba-kun, are you looking for someone?"

"Not really, I heard Sakura's back?, and oh man I haven't seen her in ages, she's on the cover in that  
glitzy magazine in Anko's store with her perfect body and that- Kiba subsided when Sasuke spoke "what is she doing?  
allowing every photographer from here to hell and back to take pictures of her?"

Hinata turned the full power of gaze on Kiba. "I had no idea you were so interested in my bestfriend's anatomy Kiba."

"Come on, Hinata, she's gorgeous; every man's interested in Sakura's anatomy." Kiba pointed out unrepentant.

"And she's not naked teme. She's wearing something" Naruto said looking at his bestfriend.

"She might try a decent one-piece and robe that went down to her ankles or something." Sasuke muttered.

"The last time I checked you don't even care about her Sasuke." Hinata said softly and knowing Sakura and their history  
it's not wise to let the conversation going who knows what Sasuke might do.

There was a small silence. Kiba cleared his throat. "I'll go ahead, I still have something to do, it was nice seeing familiar  
faces in this town again, bye!"

Hinata waved goodbye to Kiba while Naruto nodded and Sasuke doesnt seem to care.

Hinata continued to pat the horse's neck. She lifted her face to the wind. "I love the sea breeze. The minute I feel it on my face, I feel as if I'm home."

Naruto cleared his throat. Hinata had a beautiful profile. Her hair was swept up in some fancy knot, showing off her long graceful neck.

Since they were so close when she turned, her breast thrust against the thin shirt, full round and enticing it was all he could do to keep from leaning down and putting his mouth over the clinging white fabric. He tried to move to step away from her, but he was drawn to her.

Mesmerized by her.

She'd always reminded him of a ballerina, with her elegant lines and soft, feminine curves.

His lungs burned for air, and there was a strange roaring in his head. It took three tries opening his mouth before a coherent word came out. "So where will you be staying Hinata?"

Hinata turned the full power of her huge eyes on him "Hmm. I bought the old mill up on the cliffs near the Hokage's cove. I'm planning on renovating the mill into a bookstore and coffee shop, and to modernize the house so I can live in it but as of now I'm staying at my cousin"

"Wow! that's great Hinata! well then if you're really serious about renovation, it just happens my family's in the  
construction business." Naruto said gleefully.

"I do recall all of you are builders Naruto-kun. That always struck me as a wonderful occupation." She reached out and took his hands. He has big hands, roughed and callused, whereas her hands were soft and small. "I always loved your hands Naruto-kun. When I was a young girl I remember wishing I had your capable hands" Her words, as much as her touch, sent little flames licking along his skin.

Naruto was certain he heard a snort and probably a snicker coming from Sasuke's direction.

"Hinata." It came out softly

Sasuke stuck his head out of the window on the driver's side. "Do you want a little help with the old mill Hinata? Naruto despite his looks is fairly decent at that sort of thing. He obviously can't drive, and he can't talk, but he's hell on wheels with renovations."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "I would love that Naruto-kun, but I really wouldn't presume on our friendship. It would have to be a business arrangement."

Naruto hadn't realized she thought of them as friends. Hinata rarely spoke to him, other that their strange, brief conversations when they run into one another by chance during her high school years. He liked the idea of being friends with her. Every cell on his body was on alert when she was near him. It always happened that way.

"Then I'm going to take advantage of your generous offer and ask when can we get it started?."

"Although I'm trying to get this project off the ground as soon as possible, I still have a lot of  
catching up to do with my two best friends. So how about next week Naruto kun?

"It sounds great. I'll pick you up at Neji's around four next week." Naruto said

Hinata nodded and waved goodbye to both of them "See you Naruto-kun and it was nice seeing both of you again."

When Hinata was gone Naruto went into the driver seat and faced Sasuke "Man, this is the third accident I've had with Hinata in the vicinity."

As Sasuke reached up his cell phone and called for help all Naruto could ever think about is Hinata and next weeks events.


	3. Catching up and Letting out

**Author's Note:**

So somewhere in the story there's a preview of what happened between Sakura and Sasuke.

Already started writing the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 **

Hinata woke up inhaling the mingled scent of cinnamon blended with the aroma of freshly baked cookies, the fragrance of richly scented candles and hearing a humming sound from the kitchen.

"Tenten? Is that you?" Hinata asked, walking towards the kitchen and stopped noticing a shade of pink.

"Sakuraaaa! I thought you won't be here till next week?" walking hastily towards her bestfriend.

Sakura Haruno turned around, teakettle in her hands. She looked wonderful as always. Tall and beautiful even after travelling across the sea. Her abundance of wavy pink hair was tousled, she looked like she just step out in vogue. Other women paid fortunes to try to achieve her natural wind-blown style.

"Hinata, I miss you so much, yes! but since I've heard all of us are here, I wouldnt miss the chance of seeing all of you" Sakura said as she hugged Hinata tightly

"I miss you too Sakura. We keep missing each other in our travels. So what are you making?"

Sakura's face lit up, her smile was brilliant. "So I was in the mood for a little lavender, but anything is fine.. but let's go for a little chamomile. Something soothing."

Hinata always enjoyed looking at her bestfriend. Sakura wasn't just beautiful, she was strikingly so, with her bone structure, abundance of pink hair that only she can pull off, her enormous, heavily lashed eyes and sultry lips. Beauty radiated from her. Hinata had always thought Sakura's extraordinary beauty came from the inside out. She watched the graceful movements of Sakura's hands as she went about making the tea.

Hinata smiled."You think I need soothing?"

Sakura nodded as she measured the tea into a small pot. "Tell me."

"I ran into Naruto-kun yesterday" Hinata tried to sound casual, when her entire body was trembling.

Only Naruto could do that to her.

Only Naruto moved her.

She'd never understood why.

"Naruto?" Sakura's huge green eyes settled on her bestfriend. "How did he seem?"

Hinata shrugged "Wonderful. Helpful. Guess what I'll be doing next week? He offered to look at the old mill for me and help with renovations. I'm hoping he'll finally notice I'm a grown woman, not a gawky teenager. You'd think the fact that I've traveled all over the world and that I'm a successful author would impress him? I think he would just look at me exactly the same way he did when I was high school"

"Do you really want to do that Hinata?, spend the afternoon with him?"

Hinata nodded. "I like to be with him. Don't ask me why, I just do."

"Okay. I'm just worried, you know Naruto has a certain reputation. He's always been easygoing on you, and he's very charming, but he's..." Sakura trailed off

"What? A ladies' man? I would presume a man his age has dated." Hinata walked towards the window. It allowed her to keep her expression hidden from Sakura. "I know he's been in relationships."

"That's just it Hinata. He doesn't have relationships. At best he has one night stand. Women find him charming. Seriously Hinata, don't really fall for him. He looks great on the outside, but he has- oh nevermind."

Hinata went back at the table and reached out to her, clasping Sakura's hands "I know your just worried about me Sakura, but really I don't need the warning. Men like Naruto-kun don't look at women like me"

"What do you mean he wouldnt even look at a woman like you?" Sakura was outraged. "What are you talking about Hinata?"

Hinata took another sip of tea and smiled at her bestfriend over the rim of her teacup. "Don't worry, I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I know I'm different. I was born the way I am. All of you stand out. Tenten, Ino and you Sakura, your looks , your personalities, you all embrace life. You all live with it. You don't let your weaknesses or failings stand in the way. I'm an observer, I read about life, I research life. I find a corner in a room and melt into it. I can become invisible."

"You traveled the world Hinata" Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, and my agent and my publisher smooth the way for me. I don't have to ask a thing, it's all done for me. Naruto-kun is like all of you. He throws himself into life and every moment. He's born a hero, riding to the rescue, carrying out the wounded on his back. He needs someone willing to do the same."

Sakura's green eyes filled with tears. "Don't say that Hinata. Don't ever say that. She wrapped her hands around Hinata and hugged her close. "I didn't know you felt that way. How could I have not known?"

Hinata hugged her hard. "Don't be upset for me. You don't understand I'm not distressed about it. My imagination provides a wonderful adventure without the risk of discomfort."

Sakura released her and look straight into her pale eyes "I just couldn't bear it if he hurt you Hinata...

Sakura's eyes were downcasted then slowly memories came rushing back in.

_the scheme, the promise, the lies_

_the pain of seeing him with another girl in his house._

_It's just too much. _

_I can't believe I fell in love with a complete jerk _

_If only her anger could wash away her love for him_

_It still hurts to think that whatever he did, he still have that much power over her._

Hinata sighed and continued "I've always been attracted to Naruto-kun, but I'm far too practical to make the mistake of believing anything could ever work between us. He runs wild. I remember him being right in the middle of every rough play in football in highschool. He's done so many crazy things, from serving the ranger to scuba diving for the fun of it. She shuddered delicately. He's a wild man Sakura, and he does very scary wild things. He's going to look at women who climb mountains and scoff in the face of danger. Can you see me doing that?"

"Hinata" Sakura said softly. "Your beautiful the way you are, don't ever doubt that, your far more beautiful than any of us. You embrace life in a different way, you attend charities, you volunteer on medical missions, you help people and you don't fake what your doing. You're just so.. "

"Don't say perfect" Hinata warned.

Sakura just laughed "but you are!"

Hinata just smiled and hugged her bestfriend once more.


	4. Reminiscing and Flirting

**Author's Note:**

Okay sorry guys if I hadn't updated for a while I was actually surprised when I saw some messages asking when will I update. Thankyou.

Inspired from Hinata's confession during the pain arc, when she confessed. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke stood beside the enormous tree in front of the house of the Hyuuga. Why is he here again? "tch, such a pain"

"What Sasuke?"

Sasuke just glared at his bestfriend and eventually sighed.

The Uchiha compound is actually just a block away. Naruto borrowed his car so he can take Hinata to the old mill. He even agreed to that knowing the dobe won't take no for an answer and now this, he even dragged him here.

He stared back at the house, drawn at the warmth. The house was big, the landscape was beautiful, stepping-stones led the way to the house. Each round stone held a meticulously carved symbol. As they neared the house, he was lost in his thoughts, he really admired the craftmanship, the highly polished work, every detail. It was perfection at its best, but when he looked up at the porch, everything else fades. It all paled in comparison to Haruno, Sakura.

"Sakura..."

All those magazines and TV commercials didn't even compare seeing her in person.

"Damn her."

Naruto look at his bestfriend not knowing what to say. Of course he knew what happened between them. They were after all the Hottest Couple back in highschool until Sakura broke up. He never saw Sasuke that devastated. He knew Sakura was in town and is staying at Neji's. This was suppose to be his plan in setting them up together but now looking at Sasuke, this might be a bad idea who knows what will happen the moment he snaps.

"Dobe did you set this up?"

Hand it to Sasuke, he always knew he is sharp. Damn! He can't face his wrath now he has to look good for Hinata.

Sasuke didn't even bother waiting for his reply, he turn back and said "Not this time dobe"

Naruto let out a sigh he never knew he was holding, he had to let it go for now.

Hinata cleared her throat "I appreciate your coming to pick me up Naruto-kun, I could have met you there."

"That's silly Hinata, since we're both going to the same place, and your on my way. I thought we might discuss the plans for the renovation over dinner when we're finished inspecting the mill"

They said goodbye to Sakura and headed to the car.

"So, matchmaker huh? she smiled up to him and just that easily took his breath away.

"Well" scratching the back of his head "it's one of my sideline job Hinata"

Hinata just laughed and abruptly turned back toward the house "for Sakura I'll take that job too".

Naruto was standing close to her, holding the door open to the Mustang, and she bumped his chest with her nose. For a second she stood there with her eyes close, then she inhaled deeply. He felt that breath right through his skin all the way down to his bones. The tips of her breast brushed his rib cage sending fire racing through his blood stream and pooling into a thick heat low in his belly. She smelled of cinnamon and spice. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her right there.

"Naruto-kun" For the first time that he could remember, Hinata sounded breathless "What are you doing?"

He realized his arms were around her. He was holding her captive against him, and his body was growing hard and make urgent demands. He cursed silently and let her go, turning away from her.

"I thought you were getting in the car." His voice was rough, even to his own ears.

He had never wanted a woman the way he wanted Hinata.

He didn't feel gentle when he wanted to be gentle.

He didn't feel nice and charming when it was usually so easy for him to be charming.

He felt edgy and restless and achy as hell.

He had a mad desire to scoop her up and lock her in his vehicle, a primitive out of character urge when she looked on the verge of flight.

She allowed him to help her into the warm leather seats. Hinata felt very small beside Naruto. Inside the car, he appeared enormous and powerful. When she inhaled, she took the masculine scent of him deep into her lungs. For a moment she felt dizzy. It made her want to laugh aloud at the thought.

The car handled the tight turns along the coastal highway with precision and ease, flowing around the corners so that she relaxed a little. Being around Naruto made her feel safe. She didn't know why,but she no longer questioned it.

He glanced over at her. "Does it bother you, the way people are always talking about your family?"

"They talk in a nice way." Hinata pointed out.

"I know they do. You're part of one of the most prominent families here, but does it bother you?"

Hinata smiled at him.

_At a young age, she knew what she wants to become and she also knew that her father would not approve_

"Only you would ask that question." She sighed "Before it bothered me, the expectations I have to live up, the acknowledgement I have to yearn" She looked at him again now turning her full focus on him "until someone inspired me.. he said that I can be different.. that I can be acknowledged at something I love to do, that being different is good."

She turned back, now looking at the rearview mirror "you inspired me" she said softly.

"I miss you when you're gallivanting around the world Hinata. I'm glad you decided to come home."

Her smile widened. "You're such a flirt, Naruto-kun, even with me, and I've known you all my life. You haven't calmed down since your wild college days."

"I don't flirt" he said firmly. He wanted to park the car and just look at her. Touch her soft skin and kiss her for hours. The moments the thought crept into his head his body hardened into a dull, painful ache. He couldn't get near her without it happening. He was a grown man, and his body responded to her as if he were an adolescent.

"Naruto-kun, you flirt with everyone. And your reputation is terrible. If I wasn't already so talked about, I'd be worried"

"No one talks about me"

She laughed softly. "I can relate the story of you and Ami by heart, I've heard it so many times."

He groaned. "Is that still going around? That happened long ago, I did pick her up in the bar, she was drunk Hinata. I couldn't just leave her there."

"And how did her blouse get on the bushes outside the grocery store?"

Naruto glanced sideways at her. "All right, I'll admit it was her blouse, but come on Hinata she was as drunk as a skunk and began peeling off her clothes the minute we were driving down the street. She threw her blouse out the window and would have thrown her bra but I told her I'd put her out on the sidewalk if she did. I took her straight home. And in case you want to know why my version was never told, I don't like talking about women who throw themselves at me when they're drunk. In spite of what you've heard, my mother raised me to be a gentleman."

The Mustang swung fluidly into the driveway leading to the old mill. Naruto drove straight up and parked near the wooden building. He turned off the engine and slid his arm along the back of her seat. "Most of the stories about me aren't true, Hinata."

Hinata stared straight ahead at the old building. The paint had long since worn away and much of the wood was pitted. She loved the look of the mill, the way it fit there. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and turned to take Naruto in.

Up close, Uzumaki Naruto was a giant man with well-defined muscled, and a strong jaw. His mouth was something she spent far too much time staring at and dreaming about, and the shape of it had managed to slip into her bestselling novels on several heroes. His eyes were amazing, a startling color that made her heart do triple time. He had the kind of thick blonde hair that made her want to run her fingers in it. Hinata felt a bit faint looking at his heavily muscled chest, then up to his eyes. "Well, all this time Naruto-kun, I though I was in the presence of greatness." She managed to conjure up a lighthearted laugh. "It's not nice to destroy a woman's illusions."

He frowned. "I didn't say I wasn't the bad boy of Konoha"

"I though Uchiha Sasuke was the bad boy of Konoha?"

Naruto look affronted. "I never come in second place" he continued "beside Sasuke teme the bad boy running for president? he laughed.

Hinata laughed at this "Yeah I remembered, his ways of planning revenge on Sakura" She continued laughing at the memory when she first heard it from Sakura and Sakura's raging emotions to beat Sasuke. Her reminiscing stops when she felt Naruto's hands came up, unexpectedly spanning her throat. Hinata was certain her heart skipped a beat. His palm was large, and his fingers wrapped easily around her neck, his thumb tipping her head so she was forced to meet the sudden hunger blazing in his eyes. It was the last thing Hinata wanted to see, and his intensity shocked her. "Naruto-kun" She breathed his name in small protest. It wasn't a good idea. They weren't a good idea.

He simply lowered his head and took possesion of her mouth. His kiss was anything but gentle. He dragged her close, a starving man devouring her with hot urgent kisses. The breath slammed out of her lungs, and every nerve ending in her body screamed at her. Electricity crackled between them, arcing from Naruto to Hinata and back again. Fire raced over her skin. He took the lead kissing her hungrily, hotly, his tongue dueling with hers, demanding a response she found herself giving.

Her arms crept around his neck, her body presssing close to the heat of his. She felt so much heat, so much magic she couldn't think straight.

The blare of a horn made Hinata jump away from him. Naruto cursed and glanced at the highway in time to see Kiba and Sai hotting and honking as they drove. "Damn!" he said

Hinata pressed a trembling hand to her swollen mouth. Her skin felt raw and burned from the dark shadow on his jaw. She didn't dare look in the mirror, but she knew she looked thoroughly kissed. "They saved us."

Naruto sighed and look at Hinata. What was it about this woman that made him lose control whenever he was around her? He touched Hinata's red face. He soft skin was raw from his whiskers. "I should have shaved, Hinata, I'm sorry I wasn't planning on kissing you." So okay, he wanted to kiss her. He'd hoped to kiss her.

"I don't mind" Hinata said softly

He caught her face in his hands. "I mind. I need to be more careful with you." Abruptly he let her go and opened the door. It was the only safe thing to do when she looked so tempting.


End file.
